This invention relates generally to improvements in and relating to winged insects-catchers by use of at least an incandescent lamp for optically attracting them theretowards. In addition, such catcher is provided with sticky band strip means for catching stickingly the thus optically attracted winged insects.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved insects catcher of the above kind, capable of collecting dropped insects in a highly convenient, safe and smart manner.
A further object is to provide an improved insects catcher assembly of the above kind, wherein the sticky band tape is kept always in its tensioned state so far as it is kept at its working position.
Still a further object is to provide an improved assembly of the above kind which can be suspended at least at two different working positions.
A further object is to provide the assembly of the character referred to above, representing, however, generally a smart and elegant appearance.